Daughter of two dragons
by Axel the dragon
Summary: After dying in the battle against Malefor, the two dragons Spyro and Cynder received a second chance given to them by the Shinigami, the two dragons now raise their daughter to face the dangers of elemental nations Femnaru disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The legend of Spyro
1. chapter 1

Daughter of two dragons

 **Author notes** : I was really looking forward to doing this story after all I love the Spyro series of games, my favorite character is Cynder, she's amazing and strong

Now let's go to the story

Chapter 1: A Family of Dragons

Spyro the purple dragon did a lot in his short life, he faced every monster that came in his way and freed the dragon guardians and then faced Cynder the black dragoness (the events of The legend of Spyro:a new beginning)

Cynder once walked through the darkness and brought nothing but pain and suffering to those around her, she imprisoned, terrified and killed many before being defeated by Spyro and being put in the way of the light where she made several discoveries

Now Spyro and Cynder falling to the core of the world while fighting against the creator of Cynder ... Malefor

He is a dragon who intends to destroy the world with the darkness he has mastered, he has created monsters, corrupted beings of pure heart and was now in a battle for dominance against the two young dragons

Spyro and Cynder were using all the power they had in a purple ray while Malefor was using a black beam with the intention of obliterating them

'I can not lose, I will not let Malefor win, I will not let him control everything' thought Spyro using all the power he had

'I'm going to beat this monster, all the sins I've committed can not be discharged, but I'll give it my all to make sure the world is safe from its clutches' thought Cynder,

For a moment behind Cynder appeared the corrupted form of her firing the Aether ray

"This can not be happening," shouted Malefor realizing that he was being overpowered

"No, all my plans, everything I did ruined," he shouted in despair as the lightning struck him and his body began to crack

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO" was all he said before his body exploded

The two young dragons began to fly to escape the explosion even knowing that with the wounds they had they could not

"Cynder despite everything we've been through ..." Spyro was interrupted by Cynder kissing him.

"Spyro"

Everything started to get white from the explosion.

"I love you," Cynder said when the explosion overtook them.

Shinigami had seen the future of the one who would save or destroy the world and he was disgusted to learn that he would influence a child to suffer torture for the worst souls in the underworld

The Shinigami despite being the god of the dead had a good heart for those who deserve it and it was not evil

"I will not allow a child to suffer," he said, rising from the throne of bones and opening a portal

As he crossed the portal he appeared in a completely white dimension where he saw two dragons, he began to see their souls and their past

"Cynder, what happened?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, I think we survived," Cynder said.

"Actually, you two are dead," Shinigami said giving his known presence

The two dragons look at the God of death surprised by the aura he was emitting

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I am the god of death and I have judged your souls and your past," said Shinigami

"Spyro everything you did gave you a direct passage to paradise.

Cynder you have committed many atrocities but chose to change your path so I am giving you a second chance "he said smiling genuinely

"A second chance?" Cynder asked.

"Yes I saw the future where a child had his parents killed to protect her and a great weight was put on her" said Shinigami

"But what does this have to do with the second chance?" Spyro asked.

"Cynder, I want you to create and care for this child as your own," Shinigami said.

"Do you want me to be a nanny?" Cynder asked.

"No, I want you to be a mother," Shinigami said.

Cynder was happy and surprised by the answer.

"I don't have much time so choose whether or not you want your second chance," he said.

"Cynder if you go...I'll go with you" said Spyro smiling

"Are you sure Spyro ? You can go rest in peace" Asked Shinigami

"I'll stay next to the one I love" of Spyro smiling

"I accept," Cynder said, smiling.

Shinigami approached the two and drew blood from each

"This will be my gift," said Shinigami disappearing along with the dragons

In the hospital after the Kyuubi sealed in a crib a baby with symbols on the body had small black wings with red membrane, small silver-white horns on the head, a tail with a blade at the tip, black and purple hair and blue-greenish eyes

But all the other people saw was a baby with golden blond hair, blue eyes and three marks on her cheeks, she was protected by an illusion provided by the Shinigami

Mindscape

"Now it's up to you to create it," Shinigami said.

"When you got our blood, what did you do with it?" Spyro asked.

"Your blood runs in the veins of the child who is now your daughter, but with the blood also came the powers of the two of you," said Shinigami

"She has our elements," said Cynder happily, who could teach her daughter how to protect herself

"Not only the elements, you might want to meet her," said Shinigami

"That would be great," Cynder said.

Shinigami smiled before disappearing

The two dragons heard the cry of a newborn and looked to see something that made tears come out of their eyes.

There in the shadows of the trees outside the cave was what looked like a miniature and humanized version of Cynder (the mindscape was a forest)

Cynder approached and picked her up with the front claws

"It's okay Naruko, Mommy's here," she said holding the baby.

Naruko stopped crying at the sound of Cynder's voice and looked at her, reaching out to reach for her

"It seems she inherited your beauty Cynder," Spyro said.

"Yeah, she'll probably have a lot of boys looking at her," Cynder said, smiling, knowing what Spyro was going to say.

"They'll have to go through my corpse to even try to woo her," Spyro said with a frown and small flame coming out of his nose as he breathed

'Yes he will be a father overprotective' thought Cynder letting her daughter play with the tail

 **Time Skip**

Five years had passed since the Kyuubi attack and the villagers tried everything to make the young Jinchuuriki's life a hell and they failed miserably, whenever they tried to attack her something bad happened to the attackers, they were burned, poisoned, blown away, frozen and various other strange events

Naruko had grown well in recent years, she now had a choker, anklets are bracelets just like Cynder's, she knew about the illusion hiding her body from the others, her hair reaching up to her waist, her wings grown enough to take her out, and the plane had not yet learned to fly, the tail had grown along with the blade at the tip, the horns had also grown

Spyro and Cynder taught their daughter how to hunt since she was one year old, at that time they also discovered that Naruko produced an extremely powerful poison in the hands as Cynder could do with the claws, this facilitated the hunting of larger prey

They were also teaching her how to fight since she was three years old, she had learned some of the basic moves but still had a lot to learn, in training they found she could use aether the same power that only purple dragons can use (Cynder is a special case because of the connection she had with the darkness)

But something that irritated Cynder to the maximum was the third Hokage, he played the good heart act but she had seen that act several times, she told Naruko to never trust anyone in the village

"Naruko is time to wake up," Cynder said.

"Another five minutes, mother," said Naruko, turning in bed.

"Naruko Cynder Skyterror get up from this bed and go get dressed or you'll be grounded," Cynder said.

Another thing that happened over the years was Naruko gaining a dragon name that Spyro chose and Cynder reluctantly agreed

"I'll go," said Naruko, coming out from under the animal skins she had hunted

She went to the wardrobe and took off the clothes she would normally wear

"Anxious for the first day of class," Spyro asked.

"No, I know that if I fight someone a touch from one of my hands and it's game over," Naruko said, opening one of the wings to clear the membrane

"You should not rely too much on poison," Cynder said.

Naruko after finishing wiping the wings and tail went to dress

She wears a red shirt attached to the body with a black jacket and black pants, she was wearing ninja sandals

"You look like a clone of your mother," Spyro said, with Naruko smiling.

"Hey Mom" she called Naruko while she picked some meat and ate without bothering to bake

"Yes?" Asked Cynder.

'Why do I have to wear anklets while you only have bracelets, the choker and the bracelet on the tail?' Asked Naruko

"Because you can't use your tail in the fight and it will protect you even more," Cynder said.

'I can defend myself,' thought Naruko.

"We know you can, but it's always good to have some more defense," Spyro said.

Naruko nodded and started walking out of the cave she called home

Over the years Spyro and Cynder decided that it would not be safe to stay in the village and with the help of Shinigami they made the cave that was as spacious as 5 Uchiha complexes

The cave was protected by the power of Shinigami so only someone who had the permission of Spyro and Cynder could enter the cave

"I'm glad Shinigami has agreed to help with the cave," Cynder said.

"Yes," said Spyro before growling at a villager throwing a stone at Naruko when she reached the village

Everyone saw the stone stop in the air and go back to the man's face causing him to fall with a broken nose

"If they keep attacking my little shadow, I'm going to do a lot more than break noses," Spyro said with a little fire coming out of his breath

"They should have learned by now, we will not let her get hurt," Cynder said.

Soon Naruko arrived at the academy where she could become a Kunoichi, she saw several children with their parents

Not paying attention where was going and ended up bumping into someone, that person fell to the ground

"Sorry to knock you down," Naruko said, reaching out the hand to help the girl.

The girl had short dark hair and she was wearing a gray coat, jeans along with ninja sandals

"N-No problem" said the girl stammering

"I'm Naruko and what's your name?" Naruko asked.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata said.

"Looks like we're in the same class," said Naruko smiling.

Hinata was really nervous to speak so she just nodded

6 months have passed since classes at the academy began and Naruko had become a good friend with Hinata

Having a festival in the village because of the treaty with Kumogakure, Naruko had decided to stay in her house outside the village, never being one for festivals

She had come out of the cave to enjoy the stars in a nearby glade

"Naruko did you feel that?" Spyro asked.

Naruko stopped walking and sniffed the air.

'Is that the smell of ... Hinata?' Naruko thought in confusion.

"There's another smell, too," Cynder said.

Naruko started to run toward where the smell was.

When landing on a branch she saw a ninja holding a bag, she realized that Hinata's scent was coming from the bag

"You're going to serve Kumo very well," said the ninja.

Naruko saw red with that, dark aether covered her body and she only had a thought

' **Kill** '

The ninja did not know what had happened at one time he was with the Hyuuga heiress and in the next he was being thrown into several trees by a stone hand

He looked at the stone hand and had what could only be described as a heart attack

Naruko's body was covered by shadows leaving only bright white eyes that only possessed anger and hatred looking towards the ninja, she was releasing waves of power from the element of fear

The enemy ninja fell to the ground holding the heart and Naruko returned to normal

"What ... happened?" Naruko asked.

Then she saw the ninja and the bag with Hinata, she took the bag and ran to the cave where she lived

Upon reaching the entrance to the cave she opened the bag and saw that Hinata was awake

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruko asked.

"I-I'm okay," said Hinata stammering.

Naruko let out a sigh of relief and hugged Hinata.

"I'll take you to the village," Naruko said, picking up Hinata and leading her through the forest toward the village.

Upon arriving they were greeted by Hokage and Hinata's father along with a group of Anbu

"Naruko what happened?" Asked the Hokage.

"I don't know, I just found Hinata in a bag and decided I'd better bring her to the village," Naruko said.

Before the Hokage could say something Hiashi Hinata's father passed him and grabbed his daughter's wrist

"You're still very weak," Hiashi said, taking Hinata away.

Hinata could only look back and see Naruko looking at her

"I'll go," Naruko said, turning and walking away from the village.

She walked into the shadows before disappearing into them and reappearing inside the cave.

 **Author notes** : I will try to write the next chapter as fast as possible but I can not promise anything


	2. Capítulo 2

Daughter of two dragons

Chapter 2: Memories part 1

Cynder was lying with a baby Naruko inside the cave that she, Spyro and Shinigami had created

She was waiting for Spyro to come back with the food for her and Naruko

Cynder looked at the baby playing with one of her claws, can not help but laugh when she saw her trying to reach for the claw in front of her

"You're very cute," Cynder said as she lifted her daughter, who started flapping the little wings, making Cynder laugh at her daughter's attempt to fly.

"You're still too young to fly, but when you're old, I'll be sure to teach you how to use those wings correctly," Cynder said, still laughing a little when little Naruko stopped flapping her wings allowing Cynder to notice that she had small blades growing on the tips of her wings

"I'm sure you'll be a handful when you can use it and learn to use its elements," Cynder said as she stood up holding Naruko with one arm and walked to the entrance of the cave, she looked at konohagakure with hatred that was only seen in the time she served Malefor

Flashback

Spyro at the moment didn't know what was irritating him anymore, the way those despicable creatures whose he was sure the dark master himself would feel disgusted with and would destroy the village on account of doing such thing or the total inattention of the supposed masked guards who were protecting his daughter, especially the one with silver hair, he would make sure to not forget his scent

Not two hours ago, two damn hours and already tried to kill his daughter, frankly he was not sure what surprised him more so far that Cynder had not exploded in a mass of darkness and hatred to destroy these disgusting creatures or fact that the child was looking at him and trying to call him

"Cynder we have to do something about these villagers," Spyro said as he continued to use his daughter's elements to watch where she was, he really did not want to risk anything else

"Spyro while the Shinigami told us that we had a free pass to kill the villagers who attacked Naruko, that does not mean that we should kill everyone who comes near her, I know you're angry at what happened two hours ago," Cynder said as she put the daughter in the back between the wings so that it did not fall

Walking up to the purple dragon that had small tracks of grass burned around him, she caressed him and lay down beside him taking Naruko off her back.

"I'm not going to say that I'm not angry at what these animals tried to do, but we still have to regain our strength before we can do more to protect her, her elements will do it for us while we recover," Cynder said as she held the daughter, she was beginning to see that was more dragon than human

It had been six hours since they were put inside the daughter by the shinigami, and two hours ago the idiocy as Cynder would have made him known to her daughter for the rest of her life, had the big, stupid idea of telling the village council about the status from jinchuuriki

"I swear if I can get out of here I'm going to blow that old senile into pieces," Spyro said loudly with small rays circling his body

He was about to fry one of the masked humans when he felt a blow to the head

"Cynder, what the hell was that for?" Spyro shouted, holding his head as he looked at the wife who was holding the daughter who was laughing at her father's disgrace, he can not help but sweat when he saw it

"How can you laugh at me ?! my little shadow, do not laugh at Daddy, "Spyro said in tears as he lowered himself to the level of her daughter's eyes, causing her to laugh even more

End of flashback

'She has not done a single month since she was born and they've tried to kill her, I'll never let those stupid humans even touch her' thought Cynder with the shadows of the cave stirring around her

"Even if I have to resort to drastic measures," she said aloud.

"What fear, just do not become a monstrosity wanting to revive a mad master who desires world destruction," Spyro said in a mocking tone entering the cave with a dead deer

"Very funny," said Cynder, laughing without any amusement at the joke.

"I'm just kidding" Spyro said taking Naruko out of Cynder's arms and holding her up with her smiling from the new height

Meanwhile in Konohagakure in sato inside the Hokage tower, the said village leader the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was once again sitting in the chair having the tireless battle against the greatest evil that any village leader should ever face ... ..wrong, he was cursing his successor for having died and made him return to such torture

"Minato, I swear that when I die if I find you I'll insist on giving you the biggest beating of your afterlife, that's if Kushina has not already done it," muttered the Hokage as he signed more papers

He stopped his work when an Anbu with dog mask appeared in his room kneeling in front of him

"Hokage-sama looks like Uzumaki Naruko is not in the orphanage" said Anbu

" What ?! Inu you sure? "Shouted the Hokage in panic.

"Yes I found the crib in which she should be sleeping soaked with blood," Inu said angrily in her voice.

"I want to know what happened, get the matrons from the orphanage to have a talk with Anko and Ibiki, tell them to do whatever they want," said the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-sama," Inu said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke

After seeing his soldier leave, Sarutobi took a pipe from one of the desk drawers and lit it with a low level katon jutsu

'We can not lose his legacy this way soon after his death' thought the Hokage as he looked at rebuilding village and then turned his gaze to the portrait of his now dead successor

 **Author's note: So sorry for the chapter being short and without salt or taste, my inspiration died recently and I'm trying my best to balance school work, study for contests and make chapters I'll try my best to make the story walk so I ask that tell me what they think of the story and what can improve with the passing of the critical chapters were made to improve so help me**

 **Axel the dragon**


End file.
